Transcripts/The Last One
:calling and crying :Tubarina: What was that? :Ester: What’s what? :Tubarina: It came from over there. And down there. :Polvina: The Abysmal Kingdom? :Ester: What did you hear? :calling and crying :Tubarina: Someone’s calling and… and crying. :Polvina: I can’t hear it. :Ester: Same here. :Tubarina: It’s a shark! :Polvina: That’s why you can hear him. :Ester: And we can’t. :Tubarina: He’s… calling for a friend. :Polvina: Is he getting an answer? :Tubarina: He is, from me! :Ester: We’ll answer, too. :calling and crying :Polvina: You said he was crying? :Ester: Is he sad? :Tubarina: He’s very sad. :calling and crying :Tubarina: Oh, and very, very lonely. :calling and crying :Ester: I can hear him now. :Polvina: It came from that way. :Tubarina: He’s not far. :calling and crying :Ester: What sort of shark is he? :Tubarina: I can’t tell you. I’ve never seen one like him before. :Polvina: Is he a shark? :Tubarina: Totally. :Shark: crying :Tubarina: No, no need to hide. We’re friends. :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I’m the Shark Princess. That’s why we can understand each other. :Shark: happily :Tubarina: W-Why are you calling out? :Ester: Is he lost? :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: He’s not lost, just alone. :Polvina: He shouldn’t be alone. :Tubarina: There must be more like you. Try calling again. :Shark: and crying :Tubarina: If there are more like him, he can’t find them. :Polvina: We know who can. :Ester: Bia! :Tubarina: The Abysmal Princess will help us. :Shark: gurgling :Polvina: She’ll know what sort of shark he is. :Ester: And where there are more like him. :Bia: gasp My friends! them Ester, Polvina, Tubarina, oh, and… uh, you. :Tubarina: We found him all alone. :Polvina: And calling for friends. :Ester: What sort of shark is he? :Bia: Hmm. I’ve only ever seen one like him. :Tubarina: Where? :Polvina: When? :Bia: Here, now. :Ester: You’ve never seen another one like him? :Bia: Never. I have no idea what he is. But we can find out in the library. :Polvina: That’s him! :Ester: He’s a goblin shark. :Bia: Great! :Tubarina: That’s you. A goblin shark. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Bia: page But this… not so great. :Polvina: It says he’s very rare. :Ester: And almost never seen. :Tubarina: At one time, it was thought that goblin sharks were mythical creatures. :Bia: Our friend isn’t mythical because he’s right here. :Polvina: What about his friends? :Ester: And family? :Bia: You’ve never seen anyone like him, Slipper? :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: But you know the Abysmal Kingdom better than anyone. :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Sorry, we’re stumped. :Ester: But there must be others. :Tubarina: He can’t be the only one. :Polvina: He’s that rare? :Bia: If Slipper’s never seen anyone like him… :Ester: What if? No, that can’t be it. :Tubarina: Can’t be what? :Ester: What if he really is the only one left? :Tubarina: The only one? The last one? :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Don’t worry, you can’t be the last one. It’s impossible. :Goblin Shark: and calling :Tubarina: We’ll find more like you. We’ll search all the Abysmal Kingdom if we have to. You’re not the last one, I promise. :Ester: Tubarina, don’t! :Polvina: What if you can’t keep that promise? :Bia: The Abysmal Kingdom is so big, it takes a year to get across. I know, just ask me what I did all of last year. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I am going to find his family and friends. I promised, and it’s a promise I’m keeping. :Goblin Shark: and crying :Tubarina: Look at the poor thing. :Ester: Is he sick? :Tubarina: He will be. He won’t eat or do anything else until someone answers him. :Polvina: What if there’s no answer? :Tubarina: Then he really might be the last one. :Bia: Search as far as you and your family can, Slipper. :Slipper: gurgling :Slipper’s Family: gurgling :Bia: Thank you, Slipper! If Slipper and his family can’t find another goblin shark, no one will. :Tubarina: None of you have to help with this. I can do this myself. :Ester: You can, but you won’t. :Bia: We insist on helping, too. :Polvina: No matter how long it takes. :Tubarina: We don’t have that much time. He’s getting very weak. :Ester: If only the Abysmal Kingdom wasn’t so big. :Polvina: Way too big. We have to narrow the search. :Ester: Even if it’s from too big, to just big. :Bia: Hmm. I don’t know what a very young goblin shark looks like, but if I was to guess, and I am, he is a very young shark. :Tubarina: He is young, alright. :Polvina: How young? Could he remember his mother? :Tubarina: Mother. Why didn’t I think of that? It’s so obvious! :Ester: Not to us. :Tubarina: Shark don’t lay eggs, they give birth to their young, just like our parents did with us. :Bia: So, he might remember his mother, then. :Tubarina: goblin shark Your mother. Can you tell us anything about your mother? :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Take your time. Anything you can remember can help us. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :of flashback :Tubarina: He can remember her. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: But he lost her. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: He looked and looked, but he couldn’t find her again. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Then he saw… a monster. And he swam away. :of flashback :Polvina: This is fantastic! He’s got a mother… :Ester: …so he’s not alone. :Bia: He’s not the last one. :Polvina: Somewhere out there, is his mother. :Ester: We’re back where we started, having to search the entire Abysmal Kingdom. :Polvina: At least we know who we’re searching for now. :Ester: But the monster, what’s that about? :Tubarina: Uh, a monster? :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: A monster. :Bia: Does he know how big this monster was? :Tubarina: So, how big was it? :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, he says it was as big as the reef. :Ester: A monster the size of a reef? :Polvina: Is there such a thing? :Bia: gasp There is! And it’s called Monster Reef! :Girls: scream :Bia: There’s your Monster Reef. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: This is the place! This is where he lost his mother. :Ester: She might have been here. :Polvina: But she’s not here now. :Tubarina: He can call her. :Goblin Shark: calling :Ester: Nothing. :Tubarina: Try again. :Goblin Shark: calling :Ester: Nothing. :Tubarina: Give it everything. :Goblin Shark: loudly :pause :Girls: sigh :Ester: Nothing. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: We’re not giving up. This is only the start. We’ll keep searching. :Bia: Let’s find Slipper, and tell him about the mother. Then he’ll know who to look for, too. :goblin shark calling :Ester: That was something. :goblin shark calling :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: We know! it’s another goblin shark! Shh, we have to listen. :goblin shark calling :Polvina: The monster’s mouth! :Ester: It’s coming from there. :Bia: Let me go first! :Bia: I had no idea there was a cave here. But I do now. :Everyone: gasps :Bia: I had no idea this valley was here, either. :Polvina: And that? :Bia: No idea again. :sharks gurgling :Ester: We found them! :Goblin Shark: gurgling :sharks gurgling :Polvina: Our friend isn’t the last goblin shark. :Bia: chuckles Not even close. :Tubarina: Look there! :goblin shark gurgling :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: That’s his mother! :Ester: They found each other. :Polvina: I’m going to cry! :Bia: sobbing I already… am! :goblin shark gurgling :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: There’s nothing to thank me for. Helping sharks is what I do. :Bia: Now that I know you’re there, I’ll keep you safe. Helping everyone in the Abysmal Kingdom is what I do. :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I know what you mean. We have to get home, too. :goblin shark gurgling :Goblin Shark: gurgling :Polvina: Goodbye! :Ester: And good luck! :Bia: Oh, I should go and tell Slipper that we found them. :Tubarina: Thanks for helping us, Bia. :Bia: Like I said, it’s what I do. Come back soon! :Ester: We will! :Polvina: How terrible would it have been if our friend really had been the last goblin shark? :Ester: And then he was all alone? :Tubarina: All alone? That won’t never happen to us. :Polvina: No way. We’ll always be there for each other. :Ester: Because we’re friends. :Tubarina: And being there is what we do. :Girls: You said it! laughing